


Caminos de sed

by monkg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Forajidos, M/M, Vaqueros, desierto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkg/pseuds/monkg
Summary: El desierto es despiadado, en él sólo sobreviven los más fuertes. ¿Es Choi Siwon tan fuerte como para salvarse a sí mismo y a su gente? Porque el camino de la sed no es fácil, y porque hay mucha gente sedienta a su alrededor, él no se va a rendir; sin embargo no esperaba que hubiera tantos tipos de sed ni que el desierto no fuera, en realidad, tan grande.*KyuMin*





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este es un KyuMin vaquero que he decido retomar porque he vuelto al fandom luego de mi hiatus. Ocurrió por muchas razones, pero mi amor por Super Junior es muy resistente. Como sea, hablemos del fanfic:  
> En realidad no es la gran cosa, está ambientado en la época de Mamacita, porque es vaquero xD Es KyuMin, tiene EunHae porque sí, Siwon es el protagonista, creo, y ya tengo casi terminado el capítulo 1. Esto de aquí es un prólogo todo feo que estoy reciclando xDD  
> Este fanfic fue publicado por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 2014 en Hato.

No había llovido en meses y la gente del pueblo ya se estaba muriendo de sed. Las reservas de agua estaban por terminarse y por eso las raciones que le daban a los habitantes eran cada vez más ridículas. Y, entre la mugre, las infecciones y la deshidratación, era seguro que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo el pueblo se iba a quedar desierto.

El sheriff estaba desesperado por su gente. Sentía que cada que un poblador lo miraba era para recriminarle por su incompetencia y tenía la certeza de que si la gente no hubiese estado tan sedienta y enferma, lo habrían linchado. Choi Siwon no había trabajado tanto y tan duro para ver morir a los suyos sin hacer nada. Se quitó el sombrero empolvado y lo sacudió, aseguró sus revólveres a su cintura y salió de la comisaría a paso lento y haciendo sonar sus espuelas en el suelo de madera apolillada. Su caballo no iba a resistir un viaje tan largo como el que planeaba hacer, por eso lo dejó amarrado a la sombra y deseó que para cuando él regresara, el animal todavía siguiera vivo.

El sol quemaba la piel aún por debajo de las ropas que traía puestas. La gente, sentada en los pórticos de las casas y negocios, lo miraba reprobatoriamente; tenía que cumplirles la promesa de mantenerlos a salvo, pero, reconocía, no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a gente de confianza, gente valiente y loca para seguirlo en su travesía sin garantías. Encontrar a tales personas no era difícil, lo verdaderamente complicado era convencerlos de seguirlo. Siwon sabía que esas personas no hacían nada por nadie a cambio de nada; para contar con su ayuda tendría que ofrecerles algo que les motivara a seguirlo. No sabía qué era lo que él, un simple hombre sediento, podría ofrecerles a ellos.


	2. No vales nada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon descubre que no hay nada que un hombre no haría para saciar su sed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Es muy tarde, pero he lidiado con mucho trabajo últimamente.  
> De todos modos dejo el capítulo 1 por si alguien lee esto.

Capítulo uno: No vales nada.

Las palabras que pensaba decirles le sonaban mentirosas. No sabía si las razones de los hombres comunes podrían mover los corazones de hombres como ellos. Mientras Siwon caminaba el sol incendiaba el suelo; si levantaba la vista del polvo que generaban sus pies al arrastrarse, podía ver ondas de calor que distorsionaban los cactus moribundos y las piedras. Era medio día y no sabía cuánto faltaba para que pudiera, por fin, encontrar un lugar con sombra; estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Tal vez había sido un error salir del pueblo, tal vez había sido un error haber pensado siquiera que tenía una oportunidad para salvar a los suyos. Sus labios resquebrajados de sequedad se rompieron cuando sonrió a su insensatez.

 _El desierto no tiene final para los cobardes_ , era lo que su padre le había dicho de chico. Tal vez debió haber seguido los pasos de su papá y ser valiente y dejar el pueblo, así el destino no se hubiera ensañado con él y sus ganas de permanecer siempre en el lugar en que nació. Tenía hambre y sed, estaba comenzando a delirar. Todos sus intentos por encontrar algo con qué subsistir habían sido en vano, cada cactus que había acuchillado estaba seco, muriéndose de sed como él. Choi Siwon pensaba que le había fallado de nuevo a su gente y a su padre cuando cayó al suelo después de dos días de andanza en el desierto.

….

Tres jinetes llevaban cargados de mercancías sus caballos, ellos iban sosteniendo las riendas para que los animales no dejaran de caminar. Iban cansados y hambrientos cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su casa. No hablaban, no sonreían, no se quejaban, sólo caminaban con la mirada monótona y con los pies adoloridos. Uno de ellos llevaba vendado el brazo derecho y el trapo que le cubría estaba manchado de sangre seca. Los tres jinetes parecían distantes unos de los otros. El sol declinaba y apuraron el paso.

Unos de los caballos relinchó fuertemente y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras. Tiró la mitad de las mercancías que cargaba y por poco se escapa y, de no ser porque el jinete que lo guiaba recuperó las riendas que había soltado de la impresión, habría alborotado más a las otras dos bestias. Con gran asombro, los tres hombres vieron a un hombre tirado, parecía un cadáver y la curiosidad floreció en sus ojos.

Uno de los jinetes pateó al hombre del suelo en la espalda baja. No se movió, no parecía estar vivo.

El jinete cuyo caballo se alborotó dejó las rendas al tercero, luego se inclinó para poner al hombre del suelo boca arriba. El horizonte naranja proyectaba largas sombras masculinas en el suelo y el sujeto inclinado habló:

—Las alimañas ya van a salir; hay que subirlo a mi caballo.

—¿Desde cuándo hacemos caridades, Kyuhyun?

—Desde que te recogimos a ti cuando los cuervos se tragaban tu carne podrida —. El hombre solo bajó un poco su sombrero sobre su frente y la sombra sobre sus ojos oscureció su rostro. Se dispuso a ayudar a Kyuhyun a subir al moribundo al caballo. Él sostuvo el peso muerto del hombre y el otro hizo que su caballo se hincara para dejar el cuerpo.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo. El jefe debe estar esperándonos —dijo el tercer hombre que había visto sin inmutarse aquel acto de aparente compasión. Recogió las mercancías del suelo y las ató a su caballo.

Siguieron su marcha cuando apenas se distinguían sus siluetas en la oscuridad creciente que los envolvía.

Era un lugar cercano a la carretera interestatal 85, la temperatura había bajado rápidamente. Los animales que habían sobrevivido estaban saliendo de sus escondites para cazar y sus subordinados no habían llegado aún. En la soledad de la choza el líder de los bandidos fumaba un puro fino de contrabando. La noche, limpia de nubes y alivio, se cernía silenciosa sobre la meseta conocida como El coyote.

Incluso con la luna, caminando lenta hacia lo alto del cielo, no era suficiente para menguar la oscuridad del desierto. Los jinetes que apuraban los caballos en la última cuesta no podían divisar ni el suelo que pisaban, solo haciendo uso de sus memorias y de sus instintos podían saber cuál era el camino correcto para guiar a sus animales.

Al llegar a la cima de El coyote encontraron su cuartel iluminado desde dentro por algunas lámparas de aceite. Su jefe estaba orinando en el agujero que la hacía de fosa séptica; éste acomodó su pantalón en cuanto escuchó el ruido de llegada de los jinetes, mientras se acercaban pudo divisar sus siluetas gracias a la luz que les llegaba desde la choza detrás de él.

—¿Qué los detuvo esta vez?  
—Suenas como una madre —. Los tres jinetes y el peso muerto no terminaban de llegar a la guarida. Sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la minúscula luz después de la constante negrura en la que habían caminado cerca de una hora. —Ayúdanos a descargar.  
—Kyuhyun, ¿qué es eso en tu caballo?  
—Un miserable —. En frente de la casa de adobe y madera los otros dos jinetes descargaban a los caballos haciendo ruidos cuando sostenían el peso de los costales.  
—Ya vi que es un miserable, idiota. ¿Qué hace en este lugar?  
—Como te dije, pareces una madre, Heechul.  
—¿Por qué lo recogiste? —Ambos caminaban al frente de la casa, en donde sus compañeros acarreaban adentro de dos en dos los costales. En caballo se hincó cuando su jinete le hizo un toque en el cuello.  
—Ya lo verás.  
Jalaron al hombre inconsciente, lo bajaron del animal y lo arrastraron dentro de la casa. El Jinete de la herida en el brazo ya estaba atando a los caballos para servirles pastura y agua. Heechul, curioso, acercó la candela que tomó de la mesa junto a la puerta y le alumbró el rostro al hombre.  
—¿Qué planeas?  
—Piénsalo con cuidado.   
Heechul pateó la pierna del hombre.  
—No lo sé, suena a muchos problemas. Hombre, esto me jode los planes.

….

Cuando despertó tus muñecas ardían en contacto con la cuerda seca que unía sus manos con sus tobillos. Tenía Las manos y las piernas totalmente dormidos, sus costillas dolían profundamente y le costaba respirar debido a que sostenían un gran peso. El sol deslumbraba a sus ojos, el mugriento piso manchaba su barbilla cuando levantaba la cara para respirar un poco de aire sin polvo. Sabía en dónde estaba.

Moría por un poco de caridad, un poco de agua.

El silencio de aquella meseta parecía indicar que estaba solo en el fin del mundo. La quietud vendía así a los minutos interminables. El sol fue avanzando y la luz filtrada por la ventana sin vidrio poco a poco fue alejándose de su cara, se encontrada a media pared cuando se oyeron raudos pasos en la tierra. Las espuelas inconfundibles de un jinete sonaron en la madera. La cadena con que la puerta había sido cerrada urgió al pasar por un orificio del marco de la puerta.

Un hombre joven entró a la casa; no miró a Siwon. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo sobre la mesa junto a la puerta. El jinete sudaba, su cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente y a sus cienes. Tomó la cantimplora junto a su sombrero y bebió ansioso el agua caliente, el líquido se desbordaba de sus labios y mojaba su barbilla y su cuello; dejó la cantimplora sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca con la manga derecha de su camisa. Corrió los ojos al rincón donde Siwon permanecía atado.

Tomó el recipiente con agua, caminó hacia el prisionero y, con un pie lo acomodó de lado tanto como se podía. Lo sostuvo en esa posición mientras dejaba caer un chorro de agua en la cara de Siwon. El hombre bebió con tanta avidez que parecía un niño hambriento amamantando; ignoró el sabor a sudor y a tierra que se enjugaba de su cara a su boca con el agua. Tanto líquido no le permitía respirar sin que un poco de éste entrara a su nariz. El flujo de agua se detuvo y tosió salvajemente en busca de un respiro. Estaba tan agradecido de beber algo, deseaba un poco más.

El pie que lo sostenía en posición dejo que volviera a quedar sobre sus costillas. El jinete volvió a beber de la cantimplora mientras lo veía tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto crees que pague tu papá por ti? ¿Cuánto vales?

Siwon no estaba respirando bien todavía le ardía la nariz. Pasaron treinta segundos de pura incertidumbre para él.

—Él no daría un tostón por mí. Me abandonó en este desierto, ¿no sabes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto va un poco lento, lo sé. Estoy trabajando en eso.  
> Por lo pronto este es una capítulo que tenía muchas ganas de redactar; me gusta el drama y el misterio  
> Prometo no abandonar para siempre este fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas recicladas del 2014: ¡Hola! Si han leído esto, les advierto que van a tener que esperar para leer el primer capítulo porque, bueno..., porque soy una maldita vaga >//<  
> Como sea, no saben las ganas que tenía de un KyuMin vaquero desde que vi los teasers para este séptimo álbum, creo que hasta soñé con esto. Aunque también creo que inflyó mucho el que haya visto esa película "Rango"... luego de verla soñé con el KyuMin y mi intención es escribir más o menos eso que soñé.
> 
> Espero que disfruten en lo que esto dura y ¡coman frutas y verduras! xDDD
> 
> \------  
> Creo que es evidente que no bromeaba con lo de que soy una maldita vaga.


End file.
